


稻草人也闭上眼

by linqiyi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: 记某新婚夫夫没羞没臊的一晚。人男（索里特/路）x猫男（诺亚）来自@鲭和骑士 的约稿，写给@面包超人睡过头 的生日贺文。





	稻草人也闭上眼

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：口交，野战，失禁

  
索里特的目光无意识地跟随着诺亚。  
他的伴侣正在做最后的收尾工作，而索里特本人对打理那些娇俏的花儿一窍不通，乐得清闲。  
年轻猫魅的面孔陷入阴影里，茶金短发被一旁的台灯染成暖黄。他正弯着腰摆弄一盆古典玫瑰，上身绷紧的背带与前胸拉开了距离，似乎随时会从肩膀落下来。  
索里特摸了摸已冒出些许胡茬的下巴，发现窗外几家屋檐下亮起了灯。  
他的视线又回到了诺亚身上。索里特交叉放于膝盖上的双手移到沙发靠背上，双腿换了位置搭起二郎腿。他们都是“黄昏”的员工，今天轮到他们在这家位于海雾村的花店值最后一班。  
诺亚的尾巴随着身体前倾而高高翘起。他正小声嘀咕些什么。  
索里特放缓了呼吸。他的鼻间萦绕着若有似无的花香，小小的昏黄灯光只能照亮这一隅小小的角落，他们在这里，也只有他们在这里——浪漫这个词忽地出现在索里特的脑海里。  
也应该适合做些浪漫的事情。  
索里特眯起眼睛，逐渐发散的思绪让他把眼前的人与回忆中的模样结合在了一起，直至听见自己的昵称时才清醒过来。  
诺亚转身看到路时一愣，对方的神情带着些他说不出来的惑人，他下意识地清清嗓子：“……你困了吗？”  
“我们很快就能回去了，”猫魅压低声音，像是怕吵醒了睡梦中的人，“能请你帮我拿些肥料吗？”  
“你要哪种？”索里特知道这些神奇的肥料能让花儿变成不同颜色，可他没怎么记过具体是哪几种。他来到柜台后蹲下，就着并不亮堂的光源努力辨认包装上的字迹，一字一顿地照着念：“绯红色油粕、青蓝色油粕、金黄色油粕——”  
“金黄色的。”  
借着这档事，索里特凑到了诺亚旁边，映在墙上的两坨影子融为了一体。  
“再过十几天就能收获橙色的古典玫瑰了！”猫魅在胸前合掌，摇晃的尾巴尖扫过索里特的手腕。他眸光一转，似乎想起了什么：“路，你提过想向我请教怎么成为一名合格的花店店员对吧？现在我得考考你，要想种出橙色古典玫瑰来，除了金黄色油粕还需要什么？”  
“绯红色油粕？”索里特的想法很简单，红黄混色不就是橙色嘛，哪想到诺亚却对他摇头。  
“你忘了种花的根本，”诺亚笑得很是狡黠，“我们需要花盆和种子、种植与护理的技术，当然，还有绯红色油粕。”  
在索里特面前，他对前辈的身份总是乐在其中。对于常常压他一头的伴侣，诺亚觉得自己终于扳回了一点优势，尽管他每次都不想表现得太过明显，但他眉眼间的小小得意还是逃不过老油条的眼睛。  
索里特只觉得好笑，还有点…嗯，可爱。他忍住了去揉诺亚脑袋的冲动。  
他选择去亲吻诺亚的额头。  
诺亚稍稍睁大了眼睛，飞快地抬头瞧了眼自己的伴侣。  
男人向着光，薄唇抿出一条似笑非笑的痕迹，他戴上这副黑框眼镜时总显得这么斯文。他也在看着诺亚，低垂下的青蓝眼睛里映出猫魅头顶闪耀的茶金发丝。  
可这人说出来的话却有点破坏气氛。  
他说：“真要命，我想在这里办了你。”  
诺亚：？  
诺亚的脸不知道要不要红起来，他急急忙忙地推着索里特，却没有注意到脚边就是沙发。  
于是索里特摔进了柔软的垫子里，诺亚则摔进了索里特的怀里。  
索里特暗中龇牙。他挑起一边眉毛，上下打量诺亚：“你什么时候学会这样主动了？”  
诺亚一灰一蓝的浅色眼珠瞪向他，做贼似的小声警告：“这里是'黄昏'，可不是家里！你不要开玩笑了！”他摆着尾巴，手脚并用地爬起，覆盖着短毛的耳朵尖一抖一抖地扫过索里特的下巴。  
索里特低下头，那毛茸茸的触感便在诺亚挪开前最后一次扫在他的鼻尖。他唔了一声。  
前海盗耸耸肩。这样的诺亚反而惹出了他的坏心眼。

诺亚走向下一个目标，那是一盆接近成熟的紫色铃兰。他似有所感地回头，看到他的年长者爱人身上的背带落在身侧——想必是被他撞下去的，而他的爱人正从鼻梁上摘下黑色的厚框眼镜。  
他后知后觉地意识到，那双青蓝色的目光一刻也没有离开过他。失去了镜片的遮挡后，侵略感有如实质般击打在他身为猎人的直觉上——他已经是一只被锁定的猎物了。  
诺亚对此并不陌生。索里特有时会这样打量他，看上去似乎是无意识的。他也从来没有告诉过伴侣这一点。  
猫魅手上的动作一顿。  
“怎么了？”路的声音从他背后传来，嗓音有些低沉。短短的音节像电流一样窜进诺亚的身体。  
诺亚不再敢回头——也说不上是害不害怕的问题，他只是对现在的路没有抵抗力。实际上在他意识到自己爱上这个男人之后，他总是对路缺乏抵抗力。  
在这安静的夜晚，只有屋外隐约传来的虫吟与海浪声。诺亚觉得自己吞咽的声音好响好响。  
他越来越不自在了。甚至有些分不清哪些是直觉的认知，哪些是自己的幻觉——男人的目光在他的后颈逡巡，他听见路的呼吸声，那呼吸声仿佛离得极近，温热的吐息就喷在他后颈的肌肤，激起一粒粒细小的鸡皮疙瘩。那目光穿透了织物，沿着脊柱向下滑去。他想起索里特的手，宽厚、粗糙，总是很暖和，他紧握过那双手，也亲吻过，被它们抚摸过，也被侵入过。  
那目光扫过他不时抖动的尾巴，从头到尾，又从尾到头，让他想起每一天的清晨，他们会相拥着醒来，他的尾巴绕在路的手腕，他的路则用另一只这样手轻轻抚摸它。  
男人放过了炸起的尾巴，转向被长裤包裹的双腿。很显然，他的最终目标会是腿心。  
不行——他的惊叫回荡在脑海里，只有自己可以听到。他带着微微的颤抖，转过身去。  
索里特闭着眼睛，神情放松，呼吸平稳，似乎睡着了。  
他什么时候睡着的？诺亚只觉得血气上涌，浑身都要冒出蒸汽了。  
诺亚结束了最后的护理，蹑手蹑脚地来到索里特身边。他俯下身看了一会——他下意识地屏住了呼吸。  
索里特真的睡着了。  
这个认知让诺亚无地自容，几乎要被羞耻撑爆了。至少路没办法知道他脑袋里都想了些什么，年轻的猫魅安慰自己。  
诺亚好像着了魔，不然他怎么会偷偷拿手去触碰对方的嘴唇呢？他的指尖轻而易举地陷入薄薄的双唇之间，而后陷入更为柔软的湿润物体里。  
索里特睁开眼，眉眼弯弯，嘴角含笑。  
诺亚猛地抽回手，指腹还残留着舌尖舔过的触感，他说话有些结巴：“路，我、我们回去吧。”他有些呼吸不畅——先前屏气得太久了。  
索里特发出一声鼻音，这代表同意。  
可他的行动没那么乖巧。  
索里特的手覆上猫魅的小腹，隔着衣物也能感受到对方的热度，他仰着头，笑容未变，说话慢吞吞的，语带慵懒，拖长了尾音：  
“刚才我的小猫咪似乎想对我做点什么？”  
诺亚磕磕绊绊地否认。他转手握住索里特，就要将他拉起来：“我们回去吧——”  
索里特配合着起身，接着极为灵巧地绕过诺亚，把后者推到他原先的位置上。  
诺亚头晕目眩，整个都被罩在伴侣的影子里。  
索里特猛地压了下去。  
他们离得太近了，连对方的面孔都有些模糊。  
诺亚慌神间抓住了某种皮质的东西——是路的背带。他以为对方要做些什么，但什么也没有发生。  
他不知道他们这样的对视维持了几秒，也或许有几十秒了，他察觉到对方胸腔的震动，和他的心跳一样逐渐失序。他们的呼吸交融，诺亚只需抬高下巴，就能亲吻到路的嘴唇。  
但他没有。他清醒得认知到那会是一个预兆——踏出那一步，就很难再收回了。这里可不是一个合适的地方。  
路的声音却在此刻响起，与他心中的魔鬼低语重合在一起：“诺亚。”  
男人的嗓音又轻又低，却清晰无比。  
猫魅攥紧了手。  
他想说些什么，总之必须结束这暧昧的氛围，可他一张口，男人就像等到了时机的猎人，忽地将他的话堵在一个吻里。  
诺亚攀上路的背敲打，他的脾气有些上来了，偏偏路对他的身体比自己还了解，几个动作就让他酥了半边。  
索里特很快结束了这场突如其来的吻，他略微起身拉开一些距离，似乎笑了一下。  
诺亚闷闷地撇嘴，他可没有条件反射地回应。嗯，没有。他看了眼面前人泛着水光的薄唇，突然就没脾气了。  
令他措手不及的第二个吻落了下来。  
索里特托起他的后脑，束起的蓝灰长辫从肩膀搭落下来，弄得他脖子有点痒。诺亚抬手去拨，却在中途被对方的手制住了。  
作响的啧啧声间，断断续续的话语飘进猫魅的耳中。  
“每次……弄那些花儿的时候……你都特别专注，不知道自己尾巴翘得那么高……我还以为你在跟我搞暗示呢。”  
至于是什么暗示，不言而喻。  
索里特当然了解诺亚，这不过是掰个由头而已。他拽着对方的手移到自己胸前，一点一点解开衬衫。  
诺亚的指尖触到一片温暖的肌肤。他挣不开手，被对方握着按在心房的位置。  
那里一下一下，传来有力而略快的跳动。  
索里特什么也没说，诺亚却又有种目眩的感觉。  
猫魅动了动嘴皮，嗓音干涩：“回家吧……回去以后路想干什么都可以。”  
  
  
通过私用以太之光回到家门口的两人楼抱着走到庭院里。  
他们都显得有些狼狈。诺亚的碎发被抓得胡乱翘起，服帖的衬衫上多了不少褶皱。而索里特的辫子散了开来，上身赤裸，衣服不知扔在哪里。  
诺亚的身体被对方带着走。他们踩着混乱的碎步，互相紧挨着，跳舞般来到木制平台之上。  
突如其来的腾空让诺亚猛地搂紧了索里特的脖子，他被抱坐在木质圆桌上，一条腿被迫抬起。  
这种意味太明显了……！  
“不如就在这里吧？”索里特带着坏笑亲了亲他的小猫咪。  
“不行，被人看到怎么办——”  
猫魅几乎要熟透了，一刹那只觉得周身又是冷又是热。他慌张地瞧向四周，星星点点的灯火仿佛一双双眼睛，把他俩的荒唐事全看了去。  
“回来以后我想干什么都行，这可是你说的啊。”索里特轻轻咬上猫耳，舌尖舔向粉色少毛的内侧。  
诺亚颤抖着嘴唇说不出话来，险些出口的尖叫堵在喉咙口。他的另一只耳朵止不住地往后伏下，背部弓起。  
“至少、至少在不会被看到的地方……”他呻吟着说。  
于是诺亚又被抱了起来。他顺从地夹住男人的腰，滚烫的脸埋在路的肩窝里小声喘息，感觉到自己被某些东西扫得痒痒的。  
路带他进了花圃。此刻他们正被大半个人高的多玛芒草包围着。  
他抬起头，脚又沾上了地。  
这晚没有月亮，只有闪亮的星河占据在空中流淌，星辉洒在路的身上，映出他的模样来。  
“是这里吗？”诺亚问，他耗费了极大的力气才把羞涩压下去。他尽量不去想这露天的场景，让自己满心满眼都只有眼前的人。夜色远去了，星光远去了，灯火远去了，晚风都停滞，只剩下他们。  
索里特的目光柔和：“可以吧？”  
诺亚没有再抗拒。他浅浅舔着路的下巴，向上攀吻，柔软好似果冻般的薄唇有股淡淡的甜味——是店面打烊后他喂给路的蛋糕卷味道。  
他回想起指尖的湿润触感，被爱人舔住手指的感觉酥酥麻麻，激起一种奇妙的漂浮感。路非要他亲手喂食，怎么想都是故意的。这个人似乎把撩拨他刻进了本能，即使是无意识的某个眼神也会让诺亚上钩。  
猫魅的小小叹息融化在湿吻间。  
男人将他掖在阔腿裤里的衣摆抽出来，温暖的手伸进衬衣里。它似乎没什么目的性，只是在诺亚的后腰来回摩挲，压着他紧贴向对方。  
索里特腿间的鼓包就恰好顶在了诺亚的肚脐眼。  
诺亚的双手挤进他们相贴的地方，去帮路解开裤头。他手法轻柔地让绷紧的内裤也一并褪去，便叫肿胀坚硬的男根跳了出来。从顶端分泌的少许腺液蹭在他手背，在他的衬衣上留下一道湿痕。  
索里特把诺亚的衬衣卷了上去，他的指尖隐隐划过暴露出来的肌肤，惹得猫魅微微颤栗。他示意对方把卷至锁骨的衣物含住。  
他们分开了一些，微凉的空气灌进原本紧贴的部位。猫魅低着脑袋，熟练把玩着对方怒张的性器。  
带着性感意味的喘息清晰可闻。  
诺亚险些松了嘴叫出声来——他可从来没意识到过背带扣的位置，竟恰恰好好圈住了他的小小乳晕。索里特按在冰凉的金属扣上，用指腹来回碾着已然挺立的乳珠。  
猫魅发出轻轻的鼻音。他不敢说话——他相信路会抓住机会弄得他发出羞人的难堪声音，让他咬着衣服已经是考虑过他的耻度了。他艰难地抬眼看去，便被对方逮着亲了鼻尖。  
  
索里特把诺亚的衬衣再往上推了一些，几乎圈成了一个围脖。他略微弯了腰，一口咬在诺亚裸露的肩头，留下两排浅浅的牙印。  
诺亚很白，连在这夜色中都隐隐发着光。  
索里特在牙印边上细细舔吻，手掌则包裹着猫魅那对鼓囔囔的大奶子，软而不松的紧实肌肉在他的揉捏下显现出自己的美妙弹性。  
他听见了伴侣的声音，口齿不清的，黏黏糊糊的。诺亚在叫他，撒娇似的。  
“这衣服还不错。”索里特说。  
他本来也没发现这统一的店员服装这样微妙，可在他由于不小心出口成脏调戏成性而被店长禁言后，除了收银外的空闲时间里只能靠看他的小猫咪发呆度日。这看多了，就发现了妙处。  
这可不能怪他满脑黄色废料——或许吧，管他呢。索里特很快收回思绪。  
诺亚的手臂勾住他的脖子，距离又一下拉近了。比他窄一些的腰前后耸动着，结实的腹部时不时蹭过他硬挺的下体。  
索里特轻哼几声，手下顿时有些发狠，捏得猫魅呜呜直叫。他一手抬起一边的皮质背带，又猛地松手，让它啪地打在充血挺立的奶头上。  
猫魅浑身一抖，泄出几声淫叫，又很快更紧地咬住了“围脖”，把脑袋埋进索里特的肩窝直哼哼。  
“这么着急想挨操了？”男人低哑的嗓音里带着笑意。他的另一只手从诺亚背后探入阔腿裤的边缘，撑开里裤就伸了进去。索里特的指头陷入软肉里，他一路捏着埋进深沟里，立刻被两瓣挺翘的臀肉挤在中间，压着不放。  
“你的屁股怎么和后面的洞一样会吸？”他假意抱怨，拿指腹去戳弄隐隐有了湿意的后方穴口，“我的手都抽不出来了。”  
猫魅的脑袋埋得更深了，他的额头紧紧贴在索里特赤裸的肌肤，又轻轻地拿头去敲。他爱路，但不代表他总能接受路的怪话，每每都让薄脸皮的他面红羞愤，恨不得把路的嘴缝上。可偏偏现在不得不闭嘴的人是他。  
索里特不再逗弄他，将陷在臀缝间的手指收了回来，转向前方的硬挺。“这里的小猫咪也忍了很久吧？我马上就让你快活。”  
诺亚的那里确实难受。他早已硬了许久，在浅色的布料上留下了不少水痕，涨大的柱身被裤头压在小腹上，更不要说男人伸进来的手让裤头越加紧绷了。  
索里特把猫魅的男根解放出来，与自己的握在一起。他的手上沾了不知是谁流出来的水液，滑滑腻腻，让他险些抓不住两人的性器。索里特分不清是谁的更滚烫一些，却是一样的硬。他轻轻抚过诺亚冒着腺液的铃口，能清晰地感受到对方的根部猛地胀缩。缠绕于柱身的青筋相互摩擦着，索里特重重地喘息出声，舒服得不想停下。  
可这是不够的。他这么想，诺亚也这么想。  
他把诺亚推开一些，就着星光看到那张白净的脸上满是隐忍，眼带迷蒙地瞧过来，显然有点疑惑。索里特轻笑着拍上他的脸蛋，掌心的淫液沾到他脸上。  
男人慢慢蹲了下来。

诺亚很快明白了索里特的意图。  
他被双方体液濡得湿亮的勃起陷入一阵温暖的包裹。男人曲起的手掌握住根部，温热的吐息随之喷洒在敏感的顶端，紧接着把蘑状头部含了进去。  
诺亚的手指陷入蓝灰发丝里，他的指尖绷紧，又放松下来，抚着索里特的头顶，无意识地描起侧边的耳廓。  
索里特浅浅含着，口中分泌的津液满溢出来，顺着柱身流淌下去，隐没在茶金色的耻毛之间。他伸出舌头，由下至上打着圈儿地舔，两片薄唇挤压着吮吸。  
诺亚的手掌不知不觉用力起来，按着索里特的后脑似乎想让他含得更深一些，腰部忍不住地向前顶。  
索里特握在根部的手也动起来，小幅度地上下套弄，时而会与自己的嘴唇相撞。他转移阵地，去挑弄性器下方沾满水渍的肉球，以便口腔能更多地纳入肉棒。  
诺亚不自觉地仰起头，迷离的目光里映着漫天星光。敏感部位被索里特服务得舒服极了，对方口腔内的软肉从四面八方挤压着他的肉柱，他在索里特故意的吮吻下几乎觉得自己要被吸出来了。  
坏心眼的前海盗却在此刻退了出来。  
累积的快感突然停滞。诺亚难耐地伸手去描摹路的脸颊，语音模糊地念他的名字。  
索里特侧头咬住猫魅伸来的指甲。  
“请你帮帮我吧。”诺亚低声说。他抽出手，拿指腹摩挲对方的嘴唇。  
“我可是教过你的。这时候该说什么？”  
诺亚回想起路提过的那些露骨话语，仅是想象那些话从自己口中说出来，他就已经快要冒烟了。猫魅有些恼羞成怒。  
他向前一顶，便让龟头顶入男人微张的双唇，挤开牙关朝里面冲。  
“唔…真是心急的小猫。”索里特含糊不清地评价。  
与先前的温吞不同，这一回诺亚真正感受到了索里特的热情——他的口舌宛如活物，带来强烈到尖锐的刺激。诺亚情不自禁地轻声念着路的名字，头脑昏沉，整个人像陷入棉花糖里，又像行于云端之上。  
索里特重复着吞吐的动作，他吃得极深，龟头直顶喉口，越来越多的唾液从他的嘴角流下，有的则顺着根部向下，往两颗肉球间的凹缝滴落。他含得酸了，便用手代替嘴。有力的温暖的指节缠绕着柱身，速度比刚才更快了。  
索里特去咬泛着水光的囊袋，他咬得很轻，却还是让诺亚颤抖的幅度变更大了。  
“如果这时候有人路过——只会看到诺亚一个人的淫荡样子吧。他会不会猜到这只小猫咪的前后都这么饥渴？”  
诺亚躲顿了一会儿，才完全理解索里特话中的意思。他低下脑袋掩住自己的脸孔，不住地摇头，性器却紧绷着一抖一抖，顶端小口在拇指的逗弄下射出一股白浊来。  
精液被指腹挡了小半，还有不少都溅到索里特的脸上。诺亚扶着路的肩膀喘息，他早就咬不住衬衣了，下摆一点一点的往下回落，又让背带夹在奶头上方。  
索里特又一次含住了诺亚的男根。在口中逐渐疲软的性器像海绵一样柔软，似乎能拗成各种模样。  
“啊、啊啊——不要了、不要了、路！停下——”诺亚慌乱地颤抖着，他想后退却迈不开腿，只能被动承受着超出限度的激烈快感。刚射过的阴茎极度敏感，难耐的酥麻从尾椎一路攀升至大脑，让他的尾巴都卷曲起来。  
猫魅忽地有些脚软，被索里特托着才不至于跌倒。他茫茫然无法思考，本能的尖声吟叫在夜色中回荡，指甲几乎嵌进索里特的肉里。  
被迫硬起的性器在男人口中又一次射了出来。  
索里特一口咽了下去。  
他慢慢直起身，搂着诺亚让对方靠在他怀里。猫魅缺氧似的大口呼吸，灼热的气息让索里特身前的乳珠充血挺立起来。  
同样充血挺立的还有索里特无人问津的下体。  
“你快活完了，我还等着爽呢。”  
诺亚现在有些反应迟钝，发红的眼角还坠着几滴泪水，被索里特抬起下巴吻去了。  
“什么快活呀……”他实在有些无力，说不了完整的话，只能让目光传递自己的抱怨。虽然……虽然就结果来说是挺舒服的，可过程实在太难受了！  
他以前可不知道路还有这种招数。  
索里特按住快要滑落的裤腰，从兜里掏出一个小瓶，把里头的透明液体倒在手心，接着向诺亚后庭探去。微凉的液体让猫魅打了个激灵，后穴颤抖着开启了通道，任由索里特的手指侵入到里面。  
索里特轻车熟路地按压在某个点上——他搂住瘫软下来的诺亚，颇为无奈，看来之前做得太过火，已经不能指望诺亚也“帮帮他”了。流氓耍过头的前海盗开始反省。  
真是旱的旱死，涝的涝死。索里特的鸡儿迎风流泪，粗重的喘息中带着显而易见的隐忍。  
诺亚小声呜咽着，屁股自发摇摆起来，紧咬着手指不放。过多的润滑液在三根手指的搅弄下发出引人遐思的声响。他上面的嘴也被对方逮住热吻，唇舌交缠，原先的那股甜味已经没有了。  
诺亚后知后觉地意识到那是他自己的精液味道。  
男人帮他脱下在脖子围了一圈的衬衣，解下固定于裤头的背带，宽松的裤子随之落到脚边。诺亚被索里特带着转身过去，下意识翘起尾巴弯下腰。  
他听见路的笑声，和带着浓浓笑意的话语：“今天很上道嘛。”  
毛茸茸的猫尾巴顿时横扫过去，被男人一把抓住，立刻就老实了。  
索里特捏着尾巴根部，一手扶着自己的性器，一点一点入了进去。他骂了句脏话，拿手去拍诺亚结实的屁股：“放松点，别夹这么紧。”  
他忍了半天，忍得软了又硬，鸡巴都快爆了，此时被诺亚这么一夹，险些像个毛头小子似的不管不顾抽插起来。他箍住猫魅比他窄一截的腰，直直挺向深处，可观的粗壮性器被肉洞全部吃了进去。  
诺亚踮着脚努力维持平衡，但还是被索里特撞得支撑不住，徒劳握住身前与他一同晃荡的芒草。他好像一株浮萍，在快感的漩涡里无处可逃，只能随着对方一下又一下地深入而发出压抑过后的呻吟。  
男人索性将他抱起来。突如其来的腾空让猫魅夹紧了屁股，还没来得及掌握平衡，便被横冲直撞的鸡巴操开了穴，肉体相撞的声音与抽插带来的水声令他头晕目眩。裤子还挂在脚踝，被他胡乱晃着踢掉了。他抓住路的臂膀，呜呜直叫。  
索里特两手在诺亚腿弯，让猫魅在他怀里大敞着双腿。他一面朝着后穴大力操干，似乎想把自己钉进诺亚体内，一面向盛开着一簇簇鲁冰花的前方走去，也不管脚下踩倒了什么。  
“路……路……”  
诺亚叫了一会，才让索里特听明白他是在求饶。  
“哈啊、晚了——”  
索里特又是一挺，完全没有要慢下来的意思。层层叠叠的软肉包裹住他，又被粗硬的性器撞开，继而再次不知疲倦地缠上来，又软又湿又紧。  
诺亚的眼珠不住上翻，满嘴都是“不要了、不要了”的荤话，对路的“叫这么大声也不怕被人听见”充耳不闻——他也不是没听见，只是理智蒸发的大脑不认为这是什么值得在意的内容了。  
他仰着头靠在路的颈间，满面都是潮红。  
索里特也好不到哪儿去，身上冒出细细密密的汗，顺着额角滑落下来。他侧过头咬住猫魅在他脸上扫来扫去的耳朵，这一次没有控制力道。  
上下的夹击让诺亚完完全全地臣服于欲望之下，不成句地夸着索里特，使得后者更加卖力了。他的头颅高高昂起，每每被顶起的失重感都会让他缩紧后穴，夹得那根硬邦邦的火热在甬道里一跳一跳。芒草偶尔会扫过猫魅的脚心，痒得他曲起脚趾。  
他们汗湿的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，心率都出奇一致。  
猫魅再也无法忍受透过耳骨传来的巨响——那是路的喘息和低语，是他舔舐耳朵内侧发出的啧响。诺亚在一瞬间失去了声音，因纯粹的快乐而踏上绝顶。  
他被操硬的肉棒抖动着吐出些稀薄浊液来，可这并不是结束，被他纳入体内的粗大仍在深深浅浅地抽插，不断擦过敏感地点。一道浅黄的液体从尿道口喷出，在空气中划成一个弧线，哗啦啦浇在脚边的花田。诺亚吐着舌头，终于在到达极限的失控感中失禁了，释放后的极度舒爽让他脑内一片空白，只小声地在索里特的操干下呜咽。  
男人被那不住收缩的甬道吸得头皮发麻，全身感官都集中在下半身，一下一下地往里送。他一会儿夸诺亚性感得让他想多干上几次，一会儿又骂其忘了廉耻还深夜扰民，在诺亚的求饶中把精液射进穴里。  
诺亚已经只有大口呼吸的力气了。他听见自己的屁股啵的一声，还有些硬的性器被吐了出来。精液夹杂着白沫从操开的穴口滴落，男人又抵着屁股缝蹭了几下，这才算射干净。  
索里特侧过头，对上诺亚略显呆滞的目光。  
猫魅白皙的面孔此刻爬满红潮，眼角泛着水光，下巴亮晶晶的，混着吞咽不及的口水和流下来的眼泪。  
索里特把猫魅的双腿拢到一起，解放出一只手来托住他滑腻的臀肉，抱小孩似地踢门进屋。  
他们得洗个热水澡。  
  
把猫魅抱到浴池的时候，他还有些反应迟钝。索里特拿湿毛巾擦去他脸上的水痕，跟着坐进浴池里。  
温热的水很快漫过胸部，冒起白茫茫的雾气，让他们浑身都舒张开来。诺亚不安地挪了挪位置，热水倒灌进张合着的后穴，激得他一个激灵，头脑逐渐清晰起来。  
映在水面上的猫魅脸孔神色一变。  
“我……………我…………………”  
诺亚“我”了半天，舌头都快咬下来了。可他怎么也无法去描述刚才发生的事。有人路过了吗？被别人看到了吗？他是不是……非常丢人地尿出来了？  
迷蒙的雾气飘荡，如临梦境，诺亚也好希望那是一场梦。他不敢看路，怕被对方取笑，偏偏对方的手伸了过来，下意识去挡。  
索里特被诺亚的反应吓了一跳，水花噗噗回落。诺亚的手尴尬停在半空，又讪讪放下。  
“我就想给你清理清理。”索里特觉得自己好无辜，诺亚看他的目光像看一个流氓坏蛋。  
“我……我自己来吧。”诺亚可不敢告诉对方现在的想法。哗啦啦的水声让他回忆起那又糟糕又快乐过头的感觉，要是再让路一碰，指不定就开始头脑发混了。  
索里特不明所以地一耸肩。但这不妨碍他好整以暇地观赏对方动作——诺亚脸皮薄，可很少在他面前干这个。  
猫魅转过身扶在浴池边缘，露出往下滴水的通红屁股。他以两根手指探进肿胀的深粉后穴，抠挖里头可能残留的体液。白皙指节撑开甬道，就着清水进进出出。  
索里特看得欲望又升了起来。  
他挑起嘴角，坐在诺亚看不见的地方，无声自慰。  
使用过度的肉穴让诺亚有些龇牙。他一遍又一遍地清洗内部，总觉得里头还留有滑腻感觉。  
他忽然意识到，路太安静了。  
诺亚转过头，立刻血色上涌，耳边似有轰隆一声。  
男人的胸口上下起伏，脊背微弓，双手没在水下，正盯着诺亚自渎。“继续。”男人说。  
诺亚还埋在自己体内的手动也不是、不动也不是，说不清道不明的冲动控制了他，让他情不自禁地想坐到对方身上，用自己的肉穴去代替那双手。  
索里特瞧见那张脸上的隐忍神色，立即了然。他梆硬的鸡巴在猫魅的注视下弹了弹。  
“小猫咪又馋了吧，快来吃大餐。”  
诺亚同手同脚地靠过去。

“刚才自己插自己是不是很有感觉？”  
索里特一动不动，任由诺亚扶着他的肩膀上下起伏。  
诺亚脸上不知是汗还是水汽的凝结，脸色红得能滴下血。他抬手捂住路的嘴巴，嗓音由于羞耻而变尖：“不许再说了…！”  
猫魅一坐到底，浅浅吞吃着坚硬的粗大，挺翘的屁股破开阻力撞在对方股间，发出一阵又一阵闷响。这就是被美色诱惑和不服输的结果……诺亚在内心叹息。  
他先前连续高潮过的身体还没缓过来，仍有些发软，没动多久后就瘫在索里特身上，赖着不起，手上也松了，不再堵对方的怪话，让索里特有些好笑。  
“在外面操你的时候怎么没这么主动？”  
索里特这算是哪壶不开提哪壶了。  
猫魅喊到沙哑的嗓音愤愤响起：“还不是因为你……！你还……”他说不下去了，只发出懊恼的声响，就不想理索里特了。  
太丢人了！太丢人了！  
诺亚在犹豫要不要起身走掉。他有一点点、只有一点点舍不得。  
索里特好像识破了他的意图，猛地将他圈在怀里紧紧搂住。  
诺亚眯着眼睛无力地叫唤：“嗯、嗯、不行的…都肿了——”  
索里特闻言，横在对方后腰的手向下探去，轻轻抚摸着二人相连的部位。他重复道：“唔，都肿了。”  
而后挨着自己的性器挤了进去。  
“——！！”诺亚慌乱地抬起屁股，又被索里特按了下来。他摇着头小声求饶：“这样会坏掉的——”  
可他显然低估了自己的能耐。  
氤氲的水汽、咕叽咕叽的声响、难以忍耐的喘息与呻吟——小小的如梦世界里，他们以最亲密的姿态感受着彼此。

诺亚被一阵通讯贝的铃声吵醒，他越过索里特搂着他的手臂，接通传讯。  
“我发现索里特的背带衬衫落在店里，你们没事吧？”  
是店长的声音。  
诺亚陷入了沉默。


End file.
